


Ryouta

by UniversalSatan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Memories, i usually dont do it like that maybe its becoming my Thing TM, not even its like a few sentences not even enough to be considered smut, sorry i forgot to mention that before lmaoo, theres like Half A Blowjob, who wouldve thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan
Summary: Kise revisits his favourite moments with Oikawa.





	Ryouta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironnheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnheart/gifts).



> Hi yall!! Sorry I'm late to the party (my laptop screen broke today and Other Stuff Happened) bUT here is my birthday present for the wonderful and amazing Lisa [(tumblr ryoutahkises)](http://ryoutahkises.tumblr.com/) who has been so wonderful to me and Myosotis!! so yeah,,  
> ALSO Lisa (bless omg) told me how amazing the movie Lazy Eye is and how good of an oikise au it is (check it out on Netflix its gr9) so this is essentially from that AU in case some things dont make 100% sense
> 
> I ended up getting a bit on a tangent and somehow wrote a lot?? I hope yall enjoy
> 
> [Future Oikise Lazy-Eye AU]

Kise's car rolled to a stop halfway up the desert hill. Honestly, he was surprised he even remembered where this was considering how many years had gone by. Grabbing his sunglasses, he slid them on as he stepped out into the boiling sun outside. This was also considerably drier than almost any place in Japan.

Very slowly, Kise began to make his way up the hill to the very top where a large house lay. He was admittedly fit for a 60-year-old, as he had vowed to stay as young as possible for as long as he possibly could, but that didn't erase the fact that he still was aging. The soles of his shoes wore on the rough and dry ground, and the hike itself was somewhat taxing with the sun beating down on him.

Reaching the top of the hill, he wandered up to the entrance. The screen door was off its hinges slightly, and there was a good layer of dust everywhere. It was evident that no one had ever actually bought that house. Taking a deep breath, Kise jerked the door open and waded through the rising dust inside.

The house itself wasn't too bad inside. It was oddly empty, but only like a forgotten show home. There was a mild mildew smell, but nothing else rotting inside. Brushing off his sleeves and taking off his sunglasses, Kise continued into the main room.

This was the largest room in the house; basically a living room that attached to a dining room and kitchen. Tall and large windows replaced two of the walls, bringing light into the room easily. Everything within the path of the light was rather faded: including a carpet, a few couches, and a coffee table.

That, however, was not what drew Kise to look closer.

On the third, slightly more shaded wall, a collage had completely taken over its surface. There were a few papers and sticky notes lying on the ground that had fallen down in time, but countless others along with paint strokes and even handprints colored the wall like a galaxy in the perfect night sky. Kise had not known what to expect, but this had already managed to surpass his expectations.

Moving closer, he could see a lot of papers with printed text or His handwriting scrawled messily across them, taped or tacked to the wall. He brushed his fingertips over a printed email. In fact, it was the first email he had sent to Oikawa that one summer weekend:  _Ghost of the Past_.

Curling his fingers slightly, he shifted to look at something else. The wood boards creaked underneath his feet as he moved, stepping over a few fallen sticky notes. Kise reached his hand up and held it over one of the many handprints, seeing the slightly smaller print shadow underneath his. He could almost feel Oikawa's hand against his in the flesh; warm and soft and alive.

Directly beside it was a receipt for a phone purchase, along with a painted phone and an image of 2 people in a car. Kise without hesitation immediately remembered what those all meant.

* * *

_"Alright, alright; I'll forgive you this time, but you gotta think of something better next time," Kise laughed, closing the car door. Oikawa scoffed as he started the car, driving away back into the desert with a trail of dust behind them._

_"I've already apologized AND bought you the exact phone you wanted, what more do you want from me?" Kise stared at Oikawa suggestively until he noticed out of the corner of his_ eye.

_"You're mean," Oikawa muttered, shoving him as best he could while still trying not to crash. Kise laughed._

_"You were the one who threw me into the pool. Gotta pay up - just not with our lives though," he added as the car swerved briefly. They settled in the silence together, Kise still trying to set up his phone while listening to the sound of tires rolling across the dusty pavement. He went onto the camera setting on his new phone and discreetly took a few photos of Oikawa. The sunlight was resting softly on his face and making him pretty much glow._

_"What are phones supposed to be so useful for anyways?" Kise mumbled, trying to remember his important contacts._

_"Calling." Oikawa kept his eyes on the road but was barely concealing a grin. Kise shook his head and then opened up the phone app, dialing a number._

_Suddenly, one of the default Apple ringtones went off between the two of them, and Oikawa groaned._

_"What the shit, Ryouta - you know perfectly well that I'm driving, do you actually want to die??" he complained, yet juggled his phone and the driver's wheel nonetheless, somehow answering his incoming call._

_"Hello? Who is this?" Oikawa spoke loudly into his phone, irritated._

_"Yes, hello? Is this you?" Kise spoke into his own phone, staring out his window._

_"You better believe it. Was it really necessary to call me now? I'm driving, you know."_

_Kise scratched his head: "Bad timing? Sorry. I just got a new phone, and wanted to check if I had the right contact."_

_"You sure do." They both paused for a few seconds, the car turning into an even more obscure road than the one they were already on._

_"So how's life been lately?" Kise continued, "Any ups? Any downs?"_

_"Hm, well," Oikawa drummed the wheel with his fingers, "An old friend came by, I'm staying with them now."_

_"A good friend?"_

_"Very good. All I want to do is be with him all day and talk with him."_

_"That almost sounds like a boyfriend, doesn't he."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." Neither of them took that as a proposition, so they lapsed into silence once again._

_"Well just remember to take off your ring earlier before he comes so that he can't feel its indent when he sleeps with you," Kise went on, somewhat bluntly. The call ended in his ear and he turned to see Oikawa throwing his phone back between them._

_"I already told you I didn't get the chance to tell you," he said angrily, mussing up his hair before going back to two hands on the wheel._

_"That you were married?"_

_"That's a commitment ring!"_

_"Engagement?"_

_"Commitment! You know better than anyone that the one thing I need more than anything else is commitment!"_

_"So not marriage?"_

_"No! It's not like you'd know anything about commitment, Mr. Disappeared-Off-The-Face-Of-The-Earth." The silence this time round was a bit more threatening, only broken by Kise putting his phone away and mumbling an apology._

_"Don't sweat it, it doesn't matter anymore I guess - not right now at least. Cheer up, we're already here anyways." The car had stopped at the side of a road in the middle of nowhere, and yet Oikawa was still getting up and out. Kise didn't doubt his sense of direction, however, and believed him when he said he knew his way around the desert._

* * *

There, in a small plastic bag tacked onto the collage, was the ring that Oikawa had apparently been hiding from Kise. As selfish as he wanted to be, Kise knew he was wiser than that at this point and understood what Oikawa had been needing back then. All he had hoped was that he had gotten what he wanted when he had left again after that weekend. 

Feeling rose into his throat, and he had to stop himself from letting angry tears from falling from his eyes. Oikawa himself had stated that he wanted to be with Kise, and Kise was fully ready to drop everything just to stay with him, yet Oikawa had had other issues to deal with. Including that so-thought husband he denied having. Whatever; as long as he was happy. 

Kise tried not to think of what if he wasn't actually happy when he left.

Shifting over again, he observed a few pictures of them swimming in front of the vacation home they had stayed over in back then that he didn't even remember being a part of. Not that it was likely he would though, as it had been about 20 years ago now and his memory was already going bad. There was also a picture of what looked like a make-shift grave with a mouse doodled on it, crosses on its eyes and a little mouse soul rising from it. He smiled, dusting his fingers gently over the pen marks.

Moving along, he had to peer closer to see that yes, indeed, that was a condom wrapper. He chuckled like the old man he was, avoiding embarrassment, and suddenly remembered what it was from once he saw the number one beside it. Of course this would be something Oikawa would do.

* * *

_"What are you doing with that?" Kise grumbled, watching the boy beside him reach over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, shuffling something around. His bare muscular back was all that Kise could see, the white sheets falling off his chest as he reached. The boy held up one of the condom wrappers they had used last night between two fingers before putting it back where he had moved it._

_"What the fuck are you going to do with that?" Kise asked as the boy slid back beside him under the covers. He leaned on his elbow and ended up dragging his finger over Kise's chest repeatedly._

_"Saving mementos."_

_"To remember sex we had the night after meeting?"_

_"Yeah," the boy gushed, "I can feel it - we're special." He stopped moving his hand, and both locked each other in eye contact, simply gazing at each other._

_"You look like you have something you want to say," the boy spoke up._

_"Er... yeah..." Kise shifted, biting his lip and looking away, "Um, not to sound completely like an asshole but um... what's your name again?"_

_"Oh, my, god, I can't believe you," the boy gasped, getting off him._

_"No, no, no, don't," Kise begged, trying to pull him back by his arm, "I'm honestly so sorry... I'm so bad with names... please forgive me."_

_The boy stared at him really hard before deciding: "My given name is a kanji for to go through... like to pierce or penetrate."_

_"Seme." Kise recieved a slap to the face. "Owowow, sorry, sorry. I'm being serious now, look, this is my serious face." The boy seemed to be conflicted between being unimpressed and amused._

_"Hmmm... I don't know... Shimiru? No? Kantsuu? That one isn't even really a name," Kise changed his tactic, "Hey, do you even know my name?"_

_"Yeah," the boy grinned, "Ryouta Kise."_

_"Wait, hold on... I thought I only told you my given name since that's what you do in America - how the hell do you know my family name?" The boy blushed and avoided Kise's eyes._

_"I... may or may not have looked at your driver's license earlier..."_

_"You. Fucker," Kise tickled the boy, to which he giggled and squirmed in mercy over him, "I swear on the safety of your little ass if I find so much as a penny gone you're done for."_

_"I didn't touch anything else, I promise," he squealed, wriggling away, "Plus you still haven't gotten my name right."_

_"Shit."_

_"T- t- t-"_

_"Tooru! Oh fuck, that's right isn't it, oh god I'm so sorry," Kise apologized, letting Tooru bury his face in his chest while he played with his rather soft hair._

_"Tooru Oikawa, to be correct."_

_"Right. Shall we reintroduce?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Hello. My name is Kise Ryouta. And you might be?"_

_"Oikawa Tooru. Pleased to meet you, sir." They shook hands as professionally as you can while being naked together in a bed after fucking just the night before. They burst into more giggles, Tooru settling down with Kise's arms around him._

_"What time is it anyways?" Oikawa asked, dazed._

_"Hm.. just past 8. Why?"_

_"Shit," Oikawa said, sitting up suddenly, reaching over to turn on the radio on Kise's side. A radio announcer's voice crackled into existence, announcing a radio show._

_"What's so important for Oikawa Tooru?"_

_"National Public Radio. Have you never heard of it?"_

_"Um, no? I still listen to the Japanese stations on the internet when I'm at home."_

_Oikawa shook his head disapprovingly: "No, you need to listen to this. Good content."_

_"I want to listen to you more than anything else."_

_Oikawa sighed, and disappeared under the covers, sliding himself down. Kise gasped at the touches ghosting over his stomach and thighs._

_"Will you listen if I'm here? Win-win situation."_

_"Yeah, I'll listen," Kise murmured, already tuning out as Tooru licked him slowly, working lazily with his hands._

_"Are you sure you're listening?" Oikawa spoke, his voice vibrating against Kise's dick._

_"Y- yeah, I am. Can't you just go... a little faster?"_

_"No. You won't listen otherwise. What's wrong with a slow morning blowjob?"_

_"You're too cruel."_

_Thus the two spent the rest of the morning like that: denying the fact that they weren't actually listening to it except for when they had finished, snuggled together in each other's warmth underneath the covers._

* * *

Kise went over to go back to the center of the collage, glancing over a few other papers lost in the collection. He brushed his hands against the bathtub that was lodged into the kitchen, filled with books and even a blanket. 

That condom wrapper must have been even harder to save than the phone receipt. In fact, it was even longer ago than the receipt. That was before he left him and met him again during that summer weekend, all the way back when he had first met him in New York. Finding another gay Japanese-American was already extraordinary. It was rather impressive that Kise even remembered that event so clearly. 

Checking his phone quickly, Kise tried to navigate it to check if he had gotten any more details. The phones nowadays were so quick to develop that he had found himself struggling to keep up with newer technology, making him feel older than ever. Nevertheless, he checked over a message he had gotten from someone named Hajime.

Glancing back up, he stared at the thing that was obviously the center of the collage.

* * *

_Kise had just graduated with a degree for business, and of course, was at none other than a gay bar to celebrate by himself._

_Not that he wanted to be alone, or even planned to in any event. After all, there was a really cute Asian boy on the other side of the bar who seemed to be sometimes trying to glance up at him. Kise wasn't completely sure on whether or not he was actually interested in him though, as he seemed to be more wrapped up in writing on some napkin, so he refrained from doing anything for now._

_It wasn't like he had to wait for long anyways, as the bartender soon came over with the napkin in her hand, placing it in front of Kise and explaining that the boy had drawn it for him. Kise smiled when he realized it was a picture of him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to where the boy was embarrassingly staring into his drink._

_"Hey, is this supposed to be me?" he started, pointing at the napkin in his hand._

_"What, you've come to make fun of me?" the boy defended himself, staring directly at him._

_"No, no, not at all. In fact, I think you've made me look even better than I already do, actually."_

_"Really?"_

_"So are you an art student?"_

_"Yeah. And you? I assume you would want everyone to know parading around with that gown on." Kise glanced down at the graduation gown he was sporting. Both had been needing to shout over the music, but also partially due to them being probably not sober._

_"Business graduate."_

_"Oh? Today."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Cool." Silence. "The name's Tooru."_

_"What?"_

_"Tooru."_

_"Oh. Ryouta."_

_"Nice to meet you Ryouta."_

_"Nice to meet you, Tooru."_

_Before he could process what was happening, Tooru's mouth was suddenly on his, and they were kissing messily in front of the bar. The taste of alcohol was evident between the two of them._

_"Hey," Kise broke apart, "Wanna go somewhere else?"_

_"Yeah, that'd be good," Tooru mumbled, "My place is nearby."_

_"Alright."_

_"Beat you there." Tooru stood up suddenly, grabbing Kise's graduation cap and dashing out between other people._

_"Wait, I don't fucking know where you live!" Kise shouted._

_He stepped back only to grab the napkin with his portrait on it before sprinting out to catch up with this mysterious Tooru._

* * *

The napkin sat innocently in its plastic bag in the center of the collage, barely even faded. How Tooru had kept it so well in shape was beyond him. 

Glancing back at his phone, he reread what Hajime had written to him again. About how it had taken him years to find his contact for whatever reason, and only managed to find him now. How one of Oikawa Tooru's last requests was to have the message 'desert studio' delivered to Kise. How Oikawa Tooru had died from a stroke 5 years ago, and Kise not having any knowledge of it. 

Why had he died so young, when he, as a young and inspired artist, had still so many years and dreams ahead of him?

Stepping back, he admired the collage in its full beauty. He rubbed his free hand across his face, roughly wiping any tears out of his eyes.

Written with all the inky handprints, two kanji characters covered the whole collage completely across the wall. 

_Ryouta._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i promise I'm sorry but im working on Myosotis - I have like 4k+ words right now and continuing, and I just have a few more parts to write out so hopefully I'll be publishing it asap (lol)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://universalsatan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my writing blog](http://celestialberries.tumblr.com/) (for updates??)
> 
> not edited but that can come and kick me in the ass later lol


End file.
